Goverment Offices
Ruling Offices King's Hand King's Hand speaks with the kings voice. He is the second strongest man after the king. In kings absence the hand leads the Kings Council and sits on the Throne. He has the combined power of the Kings Council. The hand can be choosen only from a proper noble fmaily and its not hereditary. Lord Steward Before the House Andarion, Lord Steward ruled after the king. But King Anil the Terrible and his line changed the system. First of all they created the offices Kings Hand and Kings Court. And instead of one lord steward in Anorien they created this position for all provinces. Lord Steward rules the capitals in absence of Lords or Governors. Barons can hire Lord Stewards too if they are rich and powerful. King's Court King' Court gives advises to King. Their decisions are not binding, they are counselors. They rule with the Kİng. *'''Chief Commander of The Gondor Army: '''Governor of the Capital Province is the Supreme Governor. Governors are the military leaders, Legatus's of their provinces so Supreme Governor is the Chief Commander of Army. He is the Head of Council of Governors. He represents Royal Army in absence of the King. *'''Grand Admiral of the Royal Fleet:''' Grand Admiral is the captain of the Capital Ship of the Royal Fleet. He is the head of the Council of Admirals. He is the commander of the Royal Fleet. *'''Master of Coins:''' Master of Coin is the head Treasurer. He collects the taxes from Magisters and Local Treasurers and keeps records of the Royal Treasury. *'''Chief Justice:''' Chief Justice is the Justice of the High Court of Justice. High Cout of Justice is the highest court of Justice before the King himself. *'''Master of Whispers: '''Master of Whispers is the Head of Spies Guild. He provides intelligence to the King. Some says he arranges assasinations too. *'''King's Herald: '''King's herald keep records of all Noble Houses of Gondor and their lands. He draws the map of Gondor. He carries the Royal banner and announces the king. Governor(Legatus) Gondor is divided in to two types of provinces; crownlands and lordships. While lordships are ruled by lords, crownlands are ruled by Governors. Governor is the head of all province offices, magisters and military. Governor is not only a civil officer but he is the head of the military office of the province too. While his civil title is Governor his military title is Legatus (can be defined as General). Legatus title is commonly preffered to the title Governor. Governor is the highest rank in a province. He must make sure all taxes are collected and registrations are done. He must attend to the Council of Governors and give report. Magister Magisters runs villages or cities. Magisters duties are making sure taxes are collected, city is protected, registrations are done, city is clean and is in good condition. Magisters can rule themselves or work under governors or liege lords. For example a baronship can hire a magister to run the city in the name of the baron. In small residential areas magister might need to collect taxes and make registrations himself. He must makesure the city watch is paid and works well. Millitary Offices Captain Admiral Century Lieutenant White Guard Ranger Marine Legionary City Guards Watchmen Administrative Offices Justice All provinces must have a justice. Justices judges the criminals and accepts civil complaints. The reason why judgement rests on goverment but not priests is because the King is beleived to be a god. Kings laws comes from heavens. Justices can only follow laws of gondor. Detailed information can be found at Gondor Laws section. Treasurer Treasurers collects taxes according to Gondor laws. They gather the taxes and give it to the Head of Treasurers office of the province and he sends it to the Master of Coins. Treasurers works as custom officers too. If they face a hard time or need protection collecting the taxes they have right to ask for guards from the province capital or the head of residential area. Registrar Registrars gives forms like citizenship certificate, work permit and residential permit. They register all citizens and foreigners living in Gondor borders. They send their reports to the head of registry of the province. They give needed information on taxes to treasurers so they can collect accordingly Builders Master Crafter Crafter Gatherer =